In many fields of endeavor there are vast quantities of information which need to be organized, communicated to others, and tracked to make sure that the right message(s) are conveyed to the right people at the right times in order to obtain the right results. In some cases, the communication of certain information to others is required for compliance with governing laws and regulations.
For example in many fields such as the construction industry, where there is a risk of injury to employees, the employers are required to provide training to their employees during the course of which certain information, i.e. safety information, is conveyed to the employees for compliance with laws and regulations.
However, as mentioned above, some fields of endeavor, a good example of which is the construction industry, have vast quantities of information, for example information pertaining to worker safety. As one can imagine, all of the available safety information could not be conveyed to all of an organization's employees in the course of a single training session. Since the information needs to be communicated to others over the course of several training sessions, and in view of the fact that employee turn out to the training sessions may be inconsistent, especially when the workforce is large, it is difficult to ensure that all employees receive the appropriate information.
One can also appreciate that not all of the available information has the same level of importance, and so reaching a good balance of very important, and useful but less important information adds to the challenge. As does ensuring that very important information is emphasized through repetition to ensure that it is retained by the employees.
In view of the above, it comes as no surprise that selecting what information to present to the employees, when, and with what frequency, is a difficult, and time consuming process.
Some prior attempts at managing information include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,246,316; 6,148,330; 6,580,438; 6,516,340; 6,745,195; and 5,456,473, and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0223314; 2009/0135007; 2002/0198755; and 2005/0197856.
Furthermore, KnowledgeWare Communications Corp. runs a website at http://www.kccsoft.com/simplytracking.asp that promises tracking and scheduling cyclic company training, which allow employees to login to view their past and forecast future safety training and items issued to them.
However, there is a continuing need for improvements in information management. What is desired therefore, are systems and methods which overcome at least some of the problems associated with prior art methods and systems.